Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to avian leukosis/sarcoma virus (ALSV)-induced cancer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the detection of the propensity to develop ALSV-induced cancer, and a method to diagnose cancer induced by both exogenous and endogenous ALSV.
2. General Background of the Invention
The following references are incorporated herein by reference:
Johnson, Eric S., Lila Overby, and Richard Philpot, xe2x80x9cDetection of Antibodies to Avian Leukosis/Sarcoma Viruses and Reticuloendotheliosis Viruses in Humans by Western Blot Assayxe2x80x9d, Cancer Detection and Prevention, 19(6):472-486 (1995);
Johnson, Eric S., Lori Nicholson, and David Durack, xe2x80x9cDetection of Antibodies to Avian Leukosis/Sarcoma Viruses (ALSV) and Reticuloendotheliosis Viruses (REV) in Humans by ELISAxe2x80x9d, Cancer Detention and Prevention, 19(5):394-404 (1995);
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,010; 5,716,832; 5,703,055; 5,672,485; 5,591,624; 5,258,299; 5,049,502; 5,028,540; H001065; and
all references mentioned herein.
The method of the present invention solves the problems of detecting, diagnosing, and treating ALSV-induced cancer in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a method of 1) testing a subject for a propensity to develop, 2) diagnosing, and 3) treating ALSV-induced cancer, comprising obtaining a sample of cells or tissue from the subject, processing the cell/tissue sample to isolate DNA from the sample, and examining the DNA isolated from the sample to detect the presence of the ALSV LTR. This sample can be, but is not limited to, cells, tissue, or a tumor. The DNA can be examined using a PCR-based assay with the aid of at least one primer set from the group consisting of: AL1D (SEQ ID NO:1)/AL2B (SEQ ID NO:2), nprA181 (SEQ ID NO:3)/nprA308 (SEQ ID NO:4), nprA271(SEQ ID NO:5)/AL2B (SEQ ID NO:2), RAVO-1(SEQ ID NO:6)/RAVO-2(SEQ ID NO:7), AL1D (SEQ ID NO:1)/A-Au(SEQ ID NO:13), S-Au(SEQ ID NO:12)/A-Au(SEQ ID NO:13), and nprA271(SEQ ID NO:5)/A-Au(SEQ ID NO: 13), Sn271J (SEQ ID NO:14)/A-AuJ (SEQ ID NO:15).